


Dragon Guardian

by Wolfspirit2earth



Category: Rick and Morty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-07 03:51:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12225186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfspirit2earth/pseuds/Wolfspirit2earth
Summary: " sometimes Morty a story never needs a hero it needs a monster and in this case in point I feel more like a monster then I do the hero "" Rick your a hero to me and Summer even if your a monster cause sometimes the monster is fact a good guy when the hero is the bad guy "" who the hell would read that story though ?"" well for one me "





	1. Chapter 1

The sound of his phone was not what Rick wanted to hear going off at three in the morning or at lest he thought it was three. Decided to let it go straight to voicemail but it seemed to be in vain due to the fact that it stopped before hitting voicemail only to ringing. He groaned as he rolled onto his side to reach for the wretched device sliding his finger across the screen before placing the phone to his ear.

" What ! "

He growls through bared teeth wanting to make it clear to whoever was calling him that he was pissed.

" Is this Mr.Sanchez? "

The voice was clearly a women with a hint of fear in her voice from Rick's little growl.

" Specking "

He says as he rubs eyes from sleep he probably never going to get now.

" Mr.Sanchez, my name is Lexie Winters I'm with social services..."

" Cut to the chase Mrs.Winters why are you calling me at three in the fucking morning ?"

The other end is dead quiet for a couple of mintues causing Rick to pull the phone away and look at the screen to see if he was still on the line.

" Lady better speck now or I'm hanging up " he says as he puts it back to his ear.

" Right well you see your family has been in a car accident "

Rick feels the phone slip from his hand, he flinches at the sound of it hitting the hard wood floor.  
He shakes his head when he hears Mrs.Winters calling his name and asking if he's there.  
He leans over the edge of the bed and reaches to grab his phone only to fall out of warm bed hitting the cold floor.  
He pulls the phone to his ear.

" What happened to my family?, Are the kids alright?, what about Beth is she ok?,  
What about that idiot Jerry? "

He demands as his voice brakes from serious to full panic as his mind starts to go over various types of scenarios involving his family in a car wreck.

" Mr.Sanchez please calm down... Your grandchildren are fine just a few cuts and bruises "

" Beth ?, Jerry? "

He says in a frantic tone sure he never liked Jerry but he never wished harm to him nor death to his name.  
That's when he hears the long exhale.

" I'm sorry to tell you this but they didn't make it, I'm sorry "

Rick went numb his Beth was gone, the idiot of a son in law was gone, his grandkids where hurt and scared by some bastard.  
He bares his teeth letting out a low growl.

" Where are they ?"

Again it was quiet on the other end before she spoke up.

" We're at St.lukcas hospital..."

" I'll be there in Five "

" but ..."

he hangs up before she could say anything else.  
He gets up from the floor and moves down the stairs towards the door.  
He could give a rat's ass of who saw him.  
Right now his family needed him.

Mrs.Winters stood at the hospital's entrance  
Waiting for Mr.Sanchez to show she looked at her phone to see it's been ten minutes just as she moved to put her phone away when when she was slightly pushed by a gust of hard wind.  
Her phone falls to the ground as she looks up in pure shock at the sight of an massive dragon.  
The beast had ashy gray scaled coloring that made it's silverish blue frills along it's neck to the base of its tail to glow with an underbelly to match. It's body was bulky build to it.  
It looks at her with icy blue eyes before showing fall yellow teeth as it roared at her to try to scare her off.  
She opens her mouth to say something but the beast disappears only to have and elderly man in it's place.

" told ya I'll be here in Five " He says with a smug smile.

" Mr.Sanchez !?"

" the one and only " he says as starts to walk toward her.

" please tell me your registered "

Rick pulls out his I.d card and gives it to her as he walks by.

She looks at it to see that he was registered.

" you going to show the way or I'm I going to find them my self ?" he asks

She nods as she hands him back his card and leads him to the room both Morty and Summer Smith where being held.

Rick followed Mrs.Winters as they walked down the halls of the hospital which put him on the edge.  
He hated hospitals cause they seem to give off a negative energy to pull you down into depression.

" So who did it ?"

Mrs.Winters was caught off guard by the question but knew where he was going with said asked question.

" I'm not sure "

" not sure or not going to tell me cause you think I'll eat him "

She stops and looks back at him with a rised eyebrow.

"Relax lady I haven't eaten a human scense in the medieval times " he says

She turns and continues to lead him.

" even if you taste like bacon "

Rick couldn't help but smile at the sight of her back stiffened at the remark.


	2. Chapter 2

Rick followed Mrs.Winters through the hallways while he glanced both ways watching people look at him.  
He snorts not really caring about these people he was just here for his grandkids.  
Which brought up the thought should he fight to have custody of them or put them through adoption.  
They came to the room both Morty and Summer where in pulling him from such thoughts.  
He entered seeing both kids sitting on the hard floor with paper and crayons spread across the floor before them.  
He walks to them in quiet steps before kneeling down to be somewhat level with them.

" Hey kiddos " he says in a hush tone.

Summer looks up at him with her hazel colored eyes.  
Just as Morty looks at him with his brown ones.  
Before Rick could say a another word both of them jump to hug him in tight grips.  
He smiles happy to know that their safe as he hugs them back.

" Grandpas here " he says.

Mrs.Winters clears her throat getting Rick's attation.

" Mr.Sanchez I hate to brake up the moment but I need to talk to you in private "

He nods understanding but the grips of his two grandkids tighting.

" hey I'm not going anywhere ok, how about you draw me some cool pictures "

Summer is hesitant for a moment before letting go and taking Morty with her back to their pile of paper and crayons.  
Rick gets up from the floor and follows Mrs.Winters out of the room.

" So what is this about ?"

Rick says crossing his arms over his chest.

" Mr.Sanchez we need to go over things that involves the children and the funeral arrangements "

" Ok first both Morty and Summer will be staying with me and second I want to give Beth and Jerry a draconian bariel "

She stood there in shock with how quick he responded.

" well of course but i need to make sure your home us up to code, see if the neighborhood is safe and are you employed?"

" give me a couple of days to get the house up to code and clear the two guest rooms out for them, your welcome to talk to my neighbors and No I don't work due to the fact I use my treasure hoard for money and I sell my blood to wizards or witches that need dragon blood which is not cheap "

" sure I can do that and the funeral arrangements ?"

" can you take them to Starlight lake "

She nods.

" when do you want the funeral to take place?"

" tommarow would be nice give them to cope with the loss and give me time to prepare "

She nods.

" can I have a couple of hours with my grandkids before I leave to get things started ?"

" of course "

Rick goes back in,takes a seat before the kids as they draw random stuff and show it to him.

After a few hours of drawing and Rick telling them a bedtime story so they could sleep was when he left it hurt him to leave but he had things to do if he was going to be their guardian.

Once he got home he opens a bottle of alcohol pulling the top off taking a drink from the  bottle. He leans against the wall just as he slides to the floor in a sobbing mess of sadness and anger.

He throws the bottle to the wall across from him hearing it shatter before letting out a primal roar. Only to get up from the cold floor and grab another bottle.

He drinks till the world fades to darkness.


	3. Chapter three

The sound of knocking on the front door caused Rick to groan as he rolled onto his back.

" Go away " he yells hoping to make the person at his door leave.

" Rick it is I Bridman, may I come in "

Rick covers his eyes from the rays of sunlight.

" It's open "

He hears the door open as the sound of taloned feet click on the hard wood floor heading towards him as he got to his feet.

" Rick are you alright ? "

" No I am not alright, I just found out that my daughter and her idiot where killed in a fucking car accident by some bastard "

" Oh I'm sorry to hear that "

Rick lets out another primal roar that shook the house.

" I want to rip and tear that bastard apart with my teeth and claws and make him pay for what He has done to them "

He says with a growl unaware that he was slightly shifting into his dragon form.

" Rick you need to calm down "

Birdman says with his hands up in a defensive matter.

Rick shoves past him as he grabs another bottle of alcohol.  
Birdperson watches him.

" should you really be drinking that now ?"

" No but fucking hell Birdperson what should I do I mean I'm torn I want to hunt him down and burn him alive yet the other side wants to forget it and move on "

He says as he takes a drink.

" well I would say think of your grandkids, besides if you did go after him what would the government do, they will take the kids from you and put you in the pit "

Rick took another drink from the bottle feeling the alcohol start to kick in dulling the scenes.

" yeah I know which is why I'm taking your advice "

Birdperson nodded.

" very wise but what are you going to do about the funeral?"

" I'm giving them a draconian bariel "

" oh that's rear isn't it suppose to be for dragon's only "

" yeah but there are few of my kind and I hardly doubt they will put up a fuss "

" and your house it looks like homeless live down here and while the only bedroom habitual is your room "

" yeah think you can help me with that ?"

" Of corse we'll help you and afterwards we go shopping to make your house more liveable "

A women's voice says.

Rick and birdperson look to see Tammy.  
Rick smiles at seeing her. She was birdperson's soul bond or mate whatever they call it.  
Tammy walked over to Rick giving him one of her all-time bear hugs.

" I'm so sorry if ya need any help just ask ok"

Rick smiled

" Thanks Tammy "

She gives Rick a smile back before walking over to his sink and pulling out a box of trash from the sink's cabinet.

Rick ended up leaning against a wall before sliding down it in pure exhaust. In four hours he, Bridman and Tammy managed to clean the entire house and guest rooms free of all the clutter of empty bottle,cans, boxes and other stuff but now his house looked abandoned.  
Tammy came back inside from throwing the last of the bags of trash she notices Rick sitting on the floor.

" Hey !"

Rick looks at her with a tired expression.

" we're not done we got shopping to do "

Rick lets out a slight groan before getting up.  
The furniture warehouse wasn't bad but he wasn't expecting to be spending nine thousand dollars on furniture but Tammy said it was everything both Summer and Morty needed so Rick dropped it plus it was going to be delivered to his house tommarow morning so there was a plus side.  
The next store they went to was electronics store.  
Where they got huge 75' screen tv and laptops for the kids.  
Once they got home Tammy started to make calls to cable companies to install cable and internet into the house while  
Rick started to make preparations for the funeral.

If Rick was nervous about anything it was standing by the lake with his close neighbors and grandkids who where on the way with Mrs.winters.  
Beth and Jerry's bodies arrived early so Rick got them prep up on wooded like tables with a various types of flowers.  
Rick heared car doors open and shut he looks to see that Sumner and Morty where in the best clothing they had.  
He smiles as he walks up to them and kneels to their level.  
They hug him crying asking where they would go.  
Rick just pets their head.

" To the stars "

Was all Rick would say as he gives them both white lilys.

" place them by your mom and dad "

Both Summer and Morty we're hesitant at first but took the lilies.  
Heading to the parents with tear filled eyes as they place the flowers on Beth and Jerry's chest.  
When they looked at Rick he was all ready in dragon form .  
He walks over to them but stops short.  
He kneels with a bowed head as Summer and Morty move to each side of him.  
He lifts his head and breaths a steady flame of dragon fire on Beth and Jerry's bodies.  
The flames brust blue before turning white to match the lilies.  
Rick takes human form as the smoke rises up from the white flames but everyone was watching the golden embers the rose up from the flames up with the white smoke.  
The embers danced in the sky as they rose higher then the smoke up to the stars.  
Rick pulls his grandkids close as they watched.

" Ancient ones guide these two into stars for they can shine a bright path to our future, dreams and hopes "

Rick says as he shallows the lump in his throat.

" I love you Beth and Jerry watch over us from above gudie our way "

He says before he falls to his knees.  
Summer and Morty where lost as there Grandpa lets out a dragon cry while tears stream down his face.  
Both kids kneel down and hug him as he looks up at the stars watching the embers fade into them through blurry vision as he tightens the hugs on his grandkids.


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone watched the embers till they finally disappear among the stars.  
Rick lets Morty and Summer go from the long hug and gets up to his feet. He walks over to the now piles of ash that where once Beth and Jerry.  
He paws through the ashes till he found the four crystals in the shape of dragon teeth.  
Rick smiles at seeing them means that a fragment of Beth and Jerry's souls stayed to watch over Summer and Morty.  
He puts them in his lab coat inner pocket.  
Rick turns to face everyone.

" Thank you all for coming and supporting us in our darkest hour "

Rick says with a bow of his head.  
Everyone bows their head in return except Mrs.Winters, Morty and Summer.  
Rick walks back towards his grandkids and hugs them.

" looks like you be going back with Mrs.Winters "

He says as he forces a smile.

Mrs.winters smiles but nods.

" I'll be at your place to check up by two the even ok "

Rick nods as Summer and Morty give him one last hug before leaving with Mrs.Winters.  
***

The next day the furniture warehouse truck and movers showed up at eleven.  
Rick and Birdperson stood there with a cup of coffee while watching Tammy and Trish bark orders at the movers where everything should be placed.

" This why I stay single "

Rick says as he takes a sip of his coffee.

" I thought you where married once "

" I was but it didn't last long plus Diane found out I was a dragon and devoiced me for the safety of Beth "

" In bird culture that is considered a dick move "

" yep "

Rick finishes the rest of his coffee.

" well there goes my happy mood breaveage "

Tammy comes back and snags Birdperson's coffee and takes a drink.

" Ok we got the living room done and Trish is finishing up the kids bedrooms "

" Totes malotes "

Rick says just as he watches the movers leave with bags of plastic and boxes.  
Just as Trish follows right after them.

" Bye have a nice day you assholes "

She yells before slamming the door which causes everyone to stare at her in shock.

" Whoa Trish what the hell ?"  
Rick says.

" Those jerks where talking about turning you in for the three hundred million dollar bounty that rich bastard in England put out for a dragon for his private zoo he has "

" oh yeah read about that made most of us really go into hiding and not take our true forms, Wait how'd they found out I was a dragon ?"

Tammy rises her hand.

" My fault I might have mentioned about it while talking to Birdperson about the funeral last night as they where unloading "

Rick lets of a huff of air.

" It's ok, just so you know if hunters come to claim said bounty I'm blaming you "

" far enough "

Tammy and Trish showed Rick the house then Summer and Morty's rooms.

" wow I am impressed ladies "

" Thank you "

They both say.  
Bridperson walks up the stairs.

" Rick, Mrs.Winters is here "

" right well wish me luck "

He says as he heads downstairs and welcomes Mrs.winters into his home.  
He shows her around the house as she writes down stuff on her clip bored.  
He shows Summer and Morty' s room last.

" Ok well Mr.Sanchez looks like the house is up to code and I'm quite impressed with the kids rooms "

" yeah I have to thank Tammy and Trish for that "

" yeah I spoke with your neighbors at the funeral and they are nice people "

" So…? "

" Well I'm going to say it now that you Rick Sanchez are the Guardian of Morty and Summer Smith "

She says.

Rick smiles before pulling Mrs.Winters into a hug which causes her to stiffen from the affection but relaxes into it.  
He lets her go.

" So how soon can they move in ?"

" Well they are sitting in my car right now, I just need you to sign a few papers and then we're done "

Rick nods as they go down stairs taking a seat at the dinning room table. He reads over the papers asking Winters some question before signing the papers.  
Mrs.Winters takes the papers puts them in a file.

" All righty then, lets go get them "

Rick follows Mrs.Winters out to her car where both Summer and Morty sat in the backseat.  
Mrs.Winters opens the back door closest to Sumner.  
Summer gets out of the car along with Morty who was hugging his stuffed dragon doll close to his chest.  
They both walk over to Rick who kneels down and hugs them.

" Hey kiddos how are ya feeling ?"

" ok but sad still upset about mom and dad "

" yeah I miss them too "

" so will we living with you Grandpa Rick ? "

Rick smiles at Summer.

" You bet Sumsum "

Summer turns to face Morty.

" Do you hear that Morty we're going to be living with Grandpa Rick isn't that great "

Summer nearly shouts with pure joy which causes Morty to flinch away from her. Rick smiles at Summer's enjoyment.  
Mrs.Winters stands there watching them for a moment before she clears her throat.  
He looks up at her seeing she unloaded their stuff.

" I would like to stay but I need to put these papers on file and I know you'll put them in school this coming September?"

" Yes "

She nods before She says her good byes and leaves them on the drive way.

" All rightly want to see your rooms "

" yeah !"

Summer exclaims while Morty pulls Tal closer to himself.  
Rick hold his hand out to Morty who took it squeezing Rick's hand tight.  
He shows the kids the entire house 

That night he had them sit and watch Disney movies while he ordered pizza one pineapple and the other pepperoni and a couple of two liter bottle of root beer and lemon-lime. Once he was done ordering he walks to the sink letting out long echale. He turns his head to that of his dragon form and pulls out two of the smallest teeth.

Once he put the teeth to the side and he reverts back he starts to work with the teeth and Crystal ones.

" Sum sum necklace or bracelet?" 

" Necklace, why grandpa Rick ?" 

" making you and Morty something special, what about Morty ?"

" He's pionting at his neck, So necklace too " 

" All right "

He starts to work.

The doorbell rings making him look up from putting the finishing touches on his craftsmanship.

" I'll get it " 

He hears Summer say as he hears her open the door. He gets up fishing out his wallet from his back pocket. He sees Summer go into the living room with the pizza while Morty was carrying the soda. 

" Hey thanks how much ? "

He looks at the young man that stood there with a empty pizza carrier.

" uh, oh it's be twenty seven dollars and sixty eight cents " 

Rick pulls out a twenty, ten and five dollar bills.

" Here keep the change "

" Thanks...So what's it like living among freaks ?"

Rick looks at him with a quizzical look.

" Excuse me ?"

" Well most of the residents here are unhuman "

" So.."

" it's just I don't think it's safe to have two kids living among monsters that's all man " 

Rick glares at him.

" Thanks for the tip " 

He says before shutting the door on the pizza boy's face.

" Jerk " 

He mutters as he heads to the kitchen picking up his crafts before he heads into the living room. He leans over the back of the couch holding out the two custom made necklace in between Summer and Morty. They both look up to see the necklaces. 

" Oh wow Grandpa those are pretty " 

Summer says as she take the one closest to her as Morty quietly grabs his.

" Yeah the crystals are fragments of your mom and dad's soul and the middle one is one of my teeth, they'll protect you from any threat to you two " 

" Oh thank you Grandpa " 

Summer says as she puts hers on and helps Morty with his while Rick moves around the couch moving the pizzas so he could sit in between his grandkids. They watched couple more movie till Rick carried Morty while holding Summer's hand while going through the house turning off lights and locking the house down before going up the stairs to take them to bed. He tucks Morty in his bed and kisses his forehead then does the same for Summer.

" Good night Grandpa " 

" Good night kiddo " 

Rick turns the hallway light off as he heads to his room falling face first into the twin sized bed.

 

 


	5. Chapter five

Waking up to Moty screaming for his mother caused Rick to jolt out of bed only to fall on to the floor due to the blanket tangling his legs. Morty starts to cry just as Rick stands in his door way with glowing blue eyes which now made Morty scream even loader. Rick moved toward Morty who could only see Rick's outline and glowing eyes. To Mortys three year old mind Rick looked like a monster and he did what Beth told him. He threw Tal at the monster for monsters where afraid of dragons. Rick fell back on his ass while he cursed slightly shocked that Morty threw his dragon at his head forcing him to lose his footing and trip over Mortys shoes. Unaware that Morty got off his bed and ran past  him grabbing Tal running into the hallway. Rick rolled on to his feet and to get Morty he enters the hallway he looks to his right seeing nothing then to his left to see Morty standing there facing him holding his dragon close to him as he backed away from him unaware of the stairs till he started to fall just as Rick lunges toward him.

" Morty !"

Morty hears his name come from the monster as he feels it grab him and pull him close to itself as they fall he hears the monster yelps as the world jerks in circular motion till there's a load thump and a groan.

" Grandpa?"

Morty hears Summer he looks back where he heard her voice.

" Sum !?"

" Morty ?"

Summer turns on the stairway lights only to gasp as the sight before her as she covers her mouth. Morty looks back expecting to see the monster's face only to see his Grandpa Rick who slightly opens his eyes to look at Morty before giving him a smile.

" little punk, Are you ok ?"

Morty stays quiet as he stares at Rick as Summer starts to head down the stairs. Rick starts to move only to hiss in pain from his back, legs and arms. He sets Morty to the side as he starts to breath through the pain that kept increasing.

" Are you ok Grandpa ? "

" Ask me when I'm on the couch "

Rick says before he picks up Morty making his way to the living room with a limping motion. He sits down on the couch with Morty in his lap. Summer climbs up and sits next to him.

" Are you ok ?"

She asks again. Rick stays quiet for a moment before giving her his answer.

" Sum sum I fell down the stairs and I'm in pain right now so no I'm not ok "

" Want me to get you water, water make me feel better "

Rick looks at her with out moving his head.

" sure "

Summer gets off the couch heads towards the kitchen.

" All right Morty how are ya feeling? "

Morty stays quiet put tabs Rick's forehead where a bruise was forming. Rick lets out a sucks in a sharp breath.

" Morty ow "

" dragons don't get hurt "

" if they fall down a flight of stairs protecting a hatching from them they do "

" oh "

Summer came back with glass of water.

" here's you some water "

Rick take the glass pressing it to his forehead letting out a moan of relief at the cold glass numbs the pain.

" summer your a life saver "

Summer smiles before she leans against him just as Morty snuggles down into his lap. Rick drinks the water as the two fall back to sleep from the now shared body heat. He puts the empty glass in the counter of the couch or how far he could reach with him being pinned down. He lets his head fall back before summiting the the sleep vibes that came off the other two. Rick awoke Morty poking at one of his numerous bruises.

" Morty again ouch "

Morty stops before look up at Rick.

" Hungry "

Rick sighs knowing full well that he didn't have any food in the kitchen.

" how does Jenny's diner sound "

He gets a happy squeals from both Summer and Morty. Summer runs to change as Rick moves to carry Morty up the stairs to get him dressed as well. The walk down to the diner was long well long to Summer even if it was a forty minute walk. They entered being greeted by Tammy who gasps at Rick now bruised forehead.

" Dare I ask what happend?"

She says as she shows them a corner bough by the jukebox.

" I fell down the stairs "

He says as he sets Morty down before sitting next to him while Summer sits on the other side of them. Tammy pits a hand on her hip.

" You fell down the stairs "

" With Morty but he's fine cause grandpa protected Morty "

Summer adds in as she starts to sort the verious of sugar packets by color. Tammy looks at Summer then at Rick.

" what the hell ?"

" he had a nightmare I made it worse cause of my eyes adjusted to the darkness "

" So you made your him think you where some sort of monster with glowing blue eyes "

" Yep and he threw his dragon at me for God know why "

" mom said that monsters where afraid of dragons and would run when one was jumping at them "

Summer adds once again. Rick looks at her with a rised brow.

" so what can I get you to drink?, i know you Rick you want coffee "

" chocolate milk "

Summer says

" Morty ? "

Morty looks at Tammy before he leans back to hide behind Rick's body with the motto of ' if I can't see you, you can't see me '.

" chocolate milk as well "

Rick says he looks at Morty who looked at Tammy with wide fearful eyes. Tammy nods as she walks off to get their drinks. Rick ran a hand through his hair as he feels his phone buzz. He pulls it out swipes it open.

" No phone at the table or you have to pay the bill "

summer says

" wait you mean to tell me your going to buy us brakefrest Sum sum?"

" No "

" then I get to see what going on "

Rick looks to see it's a text from a unknown number.

/ Two lilies in the stars how much longer before the spores join the stars /

Rick rises an eyebrow at the text he just shrugs as he was going to pocket his phone. Only for it to buzz again he looks at it seeing a attachment. He swipes it open to see a gif of him and his grandkids sitting as the diner from the outside. Him looking at his phone, summer playing with the salt and pepper shakers and Morty watching out the window. Before he could move he gets another text.

/ So how long do you think they'll last with you when you have more skeletons in your closet to full to close /

Rick glares before texting back.

/ Far more longer then you if you ever think of laying a hand on them, Who ever the fuck you are /

Rick pockets his phone not wanting to read the reply of the said punk playing stalker. Tammy come back with their drinks


	6. Chapter six

Rick ordered the supreme breakfast which had two over middem eggs, four slices of bacon, hash browns, and three pancakes.  
Morty took Rick's pancakes while snagging one of his slices of bacon. Summer got the pancake platter which only had pancakes and two bacon slices.  
Morty watch Rick as he ate one of his eggs who notice Morty watching him. He scoops up a piece of the egg with a little of the yolk on it before he offers it to Morty.

" wanna try some ?"

Morty looks at the food being offered before opening his mouth and takes the bite. Rolling around in his mouth to get the taste and the feeling of the egg before swallowing.  
He smiles up at Rick before opening his mouth for another bite.  
Rick stares at him for a few seconds before getting him another bite.

" You are going to be eating the majority of my breakfast "  
He says as he gives Morty another bite.  
Morty ate Ricks other egg, two bacon strips and half a pancake.  
Morty looks at his glass of now empty chocolate milk while Rick eats the rest of his pancakes He then looks at his grandfather's cup he reaches for it.  
Rick takes notice of Morty reaching for his coffee he picks it up and takes a drink.  
The coffee is cold now but not hot to where it can burn Morty's tongue.  
He sets down his cup where Morty takes it and takes a drink of the semi sweet drink but makes a sour face at the bitter aftertaste of the coffee.  
Rick chuckles at Morty face.

" when your older you'll like it "

" Rick !"

All three look to see Tammy standing there with a new glasses of milk for Morty and Summer.

" He's three, he can't have coffee "

" it's coffee besides I didn't put any liqueur in it from my flask "  
Tammy stands there for a moment before she hold out her hand at him.

" Give it "

Rick looks between her and her hand.

" I don't know what your talking about "

She narrows her eyes at him.

" God Damn it Rick give me the flask "

Rick eyes widen as he leans away from her which makes summer laugh.

" No "

Tammy sets the coffee pot down at an empty table.  
Before going back to Rick who moved Morty and was now hiding behind his grandson.

" Morty use your cute power to make Tammy leave your grandpa alone "  
Morty just looks up at Tammy before turning on Rick hiding in his face on Rick's chest.

" Ha your morty power has backfired Rick what are you going to do now ?"

" oh no come on Morty, Summer help "

Summer looks at Tammy then at her grandpa.

" I'm sorry grandpa I've joined the dark side "

" No I've been betrayed by my own Grandkids by the dark Lord Tammy curse you "

Rick says in a mocking defeated tone.  
He before reaching into his inner coat pocket and pulling out his silver flask.  
He gives it to Tammy who takes it and puts it in her apron pocket.

" Thank you and I'll give it back to you tonight "

She says as she walks off to get coffee cups filled.

" making me be sober for the rest of the day "

Rick pouts but looks down at Morty.

" She gone now "

Morty looks up at him.

" scary "

" yeah she can be but she's real nice once you get to know her "

After saying this to Morty he picks him up and starts to move out of the boot. Summer finishes her the last bite of her pancakes while Rick stops to give Tammy the cash for the bill.

" So what's on the agenda for today "

" I don't know really know probably go to the mall for clothes shopping before the supermarket for groceries "

" You know Trish works at the mall I'm sure she'll give you three a ride and to the supermarket as well after she gets off work "

" You think she would ?"

" Rick we all said we'll help you "

" yeah ok "

He says as he waves her off taking Summer's hand into his and start to head to Trish's house leaving the diner.  
Tammy pulls out her phone and calls Trish to give her heads up.  
Once they got to Trish's place he saw her leaning on the passager door of her ford mustang waiting for them.  
To day she wore a white open shoulder ruffle top, black flared ribbed leggings, black heeled boots, she wore her black choker pentacle.  
Rick stops to look at her as she waves and smiles.

" hurry up Tammy called said you need a ride around and I'm running late so move it "

Rick shakes he's head as he ushers Summer towards the car.  
He takes morty off his shoulders who starts to have a fit as they got closer to the car.

" Whoa Morty calm down i promise nothing is going to happen to you "

Morty stops his struggling as Summer climbs into back while Rick takes the passager seat with Morty.  
Rick wraps his arms around Morty protective matter.  
Trish got in the driver's seat and starts the engine.  
Rick grip tightens on Morty as she packs up into the street before speeding off.  
Sometimes Rick forgets what a speed demon Trish was


	7. Chapter seven

Once they got to the mall Trish left them by the food court with a wave.

" I get a lunch brake at two "

Rick pulls his sleeve to look at the his watch it read ten thridy five am.  
He snorts but looks at Summer and Morty.

" Come on lets see what stuff we can get "

They went to clothing stores which Sumner tried on all kids of outfits while Morty a few outfits but choose to stay at his grandfather's side.  
After a few more stories and buying outfits for both of them Rick was starting to feel like a pack mule even with Morty who was now on his shoulders again carrying eight bags, four in each had which forced Rick to have his horns out for Morty to have something to hold on to.  
They where back at the food court when Trish showed up taking a seat at the table Rick was standing at.  
Morty was set down on the chair while Summer showed Trish what Rick got her.

" wow that a lot of clothes, did Morty get anything? " 

" yeah he got some clothes too "

" nice, so how much did you spend ?"

She asks Rick who just took a seat next to Morty.

" around four hundred I think " 

" wow, high five "

Trish says as she gives Summer a high five.

" really your celebrating spending my money "

" Well I'm sorry Rick but…" 

Trish leans forward towards Rick.

" You are the richest person on the Damn world with twelve magoir business investments, priceless artifacts that people will kill for and etc, besides I doubt it's making a dent in your checking account "

Rick looks at her before he shrugs it off.

" yeah you'd be right "

" You should get a car, oh wait you don't know how to drive "

Rick glares at her.

" I know how to drive, I do have a driver's license I just didn't see way I need a car when I could fly by placing a invisibility spell on myself so no human saw me " 

" yeah but I'm think of Summer and Morty here "

" Morty had a panic attack while me getting him in the car and while you where driving like a maniac "

Rick says.

Trish opens her mouth when see looks to see that the chair Morty was sitting was empty.

" Where's is Morty ?"

Rick looks at the chair before he looks around the food court not seeing a trace of him.

" Morty !? "

Rick gets up from his chair making the chair skid.  
He moves to leave only to stop.

" Watch Summer, Sum sum stay with Trish " 

He says as he leaves calling for Morty.  
His phone buzzes he pulls it out hoping it's Trish saying she found him or that he came back.  
Only to Snarl when it's the unknown number.

/ lose someone ?/

Rick growls but pockets his phone he doesn't want to play games right now he needed to find Morty. 

" Morty ?"  
He calls hoping he could hear him calling.  
Rick growls before he takes a deep breath taking the smells trying to find on in particular.  
He smiles his eyes turn to the glowing icy blue.  
He moves past all people following Mortys scent only to start to notice that his scent was getting mixed up with another's scent.  
He moves at a faster pace but is more like running he skids to a halt when he sees it leads to the restrooms.  
He growls as he barges in.  
It's quiet but he can hear the sound of one fast beating heart beat. Which made Rick suspicious but ignores it.  
He move towards the back stall before kicking the locked stall open.  
He hears a muffled scream.  
He looks to see a man around his thridies but the smell of nightshade tells Rick that this man was a vampire.  
Rick stands before the vampire and a scared Morty as he starts to pop his fingers.  
The vampire moves Morty in front of himself as a protective shield.

" Look I'm sure your a supernatural yourself, that we have to eat and… "

Your planing on eating my grandson " 

Before the vampire could speck Rick moves grabbing Morty pulling the scared kid close him to himself out of the vampires grasp.  
He turns his back starts to head toward the door only to feel extra weight on his back before he feel the vampire sink his fangs into Rick's shoulder.  
Rick lets Morty go pushing him to the door as he throws the vampire off.

" Fucking asshole that hurt " 

Rick growls as he turns on the vampire.

" Grandpa Rick? " 

Rick turns to see Morty standing there.

" Morty run, Damn it run "  
He says just as the vampire tackles him to the wall bitting into Rick's shoulder again.  
He yells as pushes the leech off only to have his shoulder start pouring blood onto the floor.

" Shit no "

Rick growls as the blood bubbles before igniting into flames.  
Morty screams as Rick moves to grab Morty.  
He opens the door to leave the now burning restrooms.  
He takes two steps into the walkway.  
That's when he hears it a screech only that freezes him in place.

Rick turns to face the the creature.

" An ancient one huh "

He says as He stares at the vampire that looked like a humanoid bat.  
Rick bares his teeth holding Morty close.


	8. Chapter Eight

Morty moves he's head into his grandfather's unwounded shoulder as his grandfather pulls him closer while as he lets out a low growl.  
The ancient one moved closer which made Rick take a step back. He would be moving forward with a smug grin on his face ready to take this bastard on in a fight but he was worried for Morty who was shaking in fear.  
Plus it didn't help that his left shoulder was bleeding trailing down his sleeve coat.   
The more the ancient one moved closer the more Rick moved away. Till he hears a scream Rick kept his eyes on the him as people started to call the police probably cause he was bleeding and their was a vampire walking toward him.

" Rick ! "

Rick looks to see Trish who he throws Morty to.  
Trish catches Morty just as she sees Rick get tackled by the elder vampire.  
She wants to help but knows that Rick would want her to protect his Grandkids.  
Rick pushes the vampire head up to stop him from bitting his neck again.

" what the fuck is up with you leeches in biting the fucking neck " 

He growls as he kicks the elder off before he rolls onto his feet only to see the world sway.  
Rick shakes his head.

" what the fuck ?"

The elder smiles showing all his sharp teeth.

" finely kicking in huh ?"

Rick looks at him with a quizzical look.

" vampire venom it paralyze and forces the victim to obey even a mighty dragon such as yourself, Now kneel "

He says.

Rick growls as he feels his knee start to bend before he does drop to his knees as the elder starts to walk toward him.  
Just as the elder got close to Rick was when there's a hiss before a dart lands into the elders neck.  
He turns to face the new opponent only to see that it was the SNAP police unit.  
The elder hisses at them before he shot down with tranquilizers.  
The unit moves in closer weapons still rised as they move closer to Rick and the elder.

" check the bitten "

One of the man yells.

Two of them move towards Rick who can't move due to the venom running through his viens.  
He feels one of them lift his head up moving his head side to side to check his neck and other wounds he had.  
One of them pulls Rick wallet out to see his I.D.

" Holy crap "

The head leader of the unit moves towards the two checking the elderly man.

" what is it ?"

He stops when he takes the i.d from him.  
He looks only to shake his head.

" Rick Sanchez, How the family ?"

He says as the medic gives Rick a shot of anti venom.

" haven't heard Stan my daughter and son in law are dead "

Stan nods.

" I'm sorry to hear that, Summer and Morty how are they ? "

Rick moves his head in the direction where his grandkids are.  
Stan looks to see them and waves at them just as Rick moves to get up.

" So care to tell me what happend?"

" Morty wondered off or was lead off I don't really know went to look for him, found him in the grip of that thing and I didn't put up a fight was to focused on protecting Morty "

Stan nods as he gives Rick his I.D back 

" Well you where the victim here, So your free to go "

Rick nods thanking Stan.

" Hey stay safe ok, hate to see those two in a orphanage "

Stan says as he walks back over to the downed elder vampire.

Trish cups Ricks face.

" Come to my work we got a healing serum that fix that bite mark up " 

Rick nods as he follows Trish to her work holding both Summer and Morty's hands.  
Once they got to her work Rick getscset down in a chair while David a worlock.

" Ok I'm going to need to see the other wounds your coat is covering "

Rick nods as he removes his lab coat, light blue green undershirt, and white tank top off.  
To review old scars along his back and sides.

David pours the serum on the bite wound which Rick hisses from the burning as the wound mends itself.  
Rick phone buzzes again but before he could reach it Trish all ready picks it up.

" Rick is there something wrong ?"

" that I have a stalker "

" Well you should tell Stan " 

The phone buzzes again.

" Jesus Christ " 

She says as she drops the phone.

Rick picks it up and looks at the texts.

/ child in restroom /

/ Saw the fight, I must say for a dragon you suck a fighting and To have the head of the SNAP unit as a friend nice /

/ You tell Him about me bitch and the news will be talking about the rise of new era of witch hunts /

Rick glares at the texts.

/ care to tell me who you are ? /

/ Nobody special /

Rick rolls his eyes.

/ You speck in riddles calling you the sphinx/

Rick didn't get a reply back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So leave a comment or an idea ya want me to write.  
> Cause sooner or later I'm going to be hitting a writer's block. I don't mind the help to keep this story going.
> 
> Btw thanks to all the people leaving kutos.


	9. Chapter nine

Rick looked at his phone for a long moment as David worked the serum into Rick's back the pain fades away. Rick lets out a sigh of relief at the feeling.

" I have to say for an elderly man you can take a beating " 

" Good genes I guess "

Rick says as he gets up from the chair and puts his shirts and coat back on.

" Thanks David, how much ?"

" for you, on the house Rick " 

Rick looks at David with a rised brow.

" Trish?"

" yep "

Rick sighs knowing full well not to argue with Trish.  
He walks out from the back to see Morty and Summer where with Trish. Rick smiles as he walks over to where Morty sat kneeling down in front of him.

" Hey Kiddo how are you feeling ? "

Morty looks at up at him before he reaches up and starts to Ricks face who smiles.

" I'm fine kiddo but thanks to checking "

He says as he gets up taking Morty along.  
He looks at Trish.

" Are we still on with grocery shopping?"

Trish smiles.

" yeah we're still on just wait till I get off k "

Rick nods as he takes Mortys spot and sets the boy on his lap. Summer moves closer to Rick till she's leaning against his left side as Morty leans back into him.  
Rick closes his eyes as he moves his arm around summer.  
A little nap won't kill them.

Being shaking awake made Rick slowly open his eyes to look at Trish who had her hand on his right shoulder.  
He groans slightly placing his hands on Morty as he slightly bumps summer with his left elbow.  
Summer sits up.

" hm what's going on ?"

She asks as Rick gets up adjusting Morty in his arms.

" Come on Sum sum we're going grocery shopping with Trish "  
Summer pouts but get out of her seat.

" But I was so warm "

She whines.  
Rick chuckles as he starts to move Trish's hold summer's hand.  
Rick stops and looks around for the bags.

" where's?"

" oh there all ready in the car I did it while you three slept " 

" Trish your the best " 

He says as he smiles as her which he gets a smile back.

After a couple of hours of shopping Trish help Rick unload the groceries while Summer and Morty sat in the living room watching some random cartoon.  
While unloading Rick pulls out a pack of chocolate waffer cookies opening the box and eating one.  
Trish looks at him as he closes the box and puts the box away right after he pulls out two more cookies.

" I'm hungry "

He says as he pulls out his phone.

" Sum sum what you and Morty want to eat ?"

He calls 

" tacos, soft tacos for Morty "

Rick goes through foodgrab app on his phone looking for a Mexican restaurant that has take out or delivers.  
He found one as he places the call he asks Trish if she wants something.

" some nachos would be fine "

He give her tumbs up as he starts to make the order.

Trish walks out of the kitchen and joins the kids in the living room.  
Rick come out of the kitchen with a bottle of water takes a seat on the chair.  
Morty leans over the armrest reaching for the bottle which Rick hands it to him.   
Morty takes a drink from the bottle of water and hands it back to Rick.  
The evening is quiet even when the delivery girl shows up.  
Rick pays her giving her a pretty healthy tip who waves goodbye.  
While they ate Trish scrolls through her phone.

" So Rick are you going to sign Sumner up for the school here cause school starts in two weeks " 

Rick looks at Trish for a moment.

" No I thought they started in September "

" No schools start in August "

Rick runs a hand through his hair.

" yeah I'll sign her up tommarow "

" what about Morty "

Rick looks at Morty who was in the chair next to him 

" staying with me till he's old enough "

He then looks at Summer.

" what grade are ya in kiddo ?"

" second grade "

" Whooohoo way to go Sum sum " 

Rick says while waving his hand in the air in celebration before holding his hand out for a high five.  
Summer giggled at her grandpa's reaction as she high fives his hand.  
Trish stares at Rick in shock cause she remembers him not giving a Damn about little stuff like that but having Sumner and Morty with him changed him for the better maybe it'll help him with his alcoholism.  
Trish gets up and looks at Rick saying her good byes giving each of the kids a hug and gives Rick a pat on the shoulder.

" Hey of you see Tammy tell her I want my flask back "

He calls before she exits the door. Trish give Rick a wave of the hand. Rick looks back at Summer. 

" So summer what should we do about you for school "

" a cool backpack and stuff "

Rick leans on his elbow with a smile.

" Ok we'll go get school supplies tommarow k "

" yay " 

Summer cheers as Rick gets up putting the food away while Summer and Morty start to draw/color on blank paper as they bob their heads to Rick singing a song.

This is how I show my love  
I made it in my mind because  
I blame it on my ADD baby

This is how an angel cries  
Blame it on my own sick pride  
Blame it on my ADD baby  
Blame it on my AD

Sail!

Maybe I should cry for help  
Maybe I should kill myself   
Blame it on my ADD baby

Maybe I'm a different breed  
Maybe I'm not listening  
So blame it on my ADD baby

Rick sings before he puts both Summer and Morty to bed


	10. Chapter 10

Rick couldn't sleep that night so he ended up sitting in the living room with his feet prop up on the coffee table watching discovery channel for some unknown reason.  
Rick took a drink from the can of beer while he changed the channel to something else.  
He hears the sound of soft padded feet coming down the stairs.  
He left the stairway lights on in case Morty or Sumner woke and need to get water or use the bathroom even if there was on upstairs.

" You should be asleep "

He didn't get a reply which makes him look over his shoulder/back of the couch to see.  
It was Morty holding his dragon rubbing his eyes.  
Rick rises a brow.

" Nightmare kiddo ?"

Morty shakes his head as he takes the last three steps of the stairs making his way towards Rick.  
Rick watches Morty moving his beer away from him as he stops by Rick's propped legs.  
He stops his legs as he moves to help Morty onto the couch  
Once Morty was comfy he prop his feet up on the table again.

" So buddy what brings you down here ?"

Rick asks as he takes another drink from the can.  
Morty looks up at him before looking at the television.

" monster at mall hurt grandpa because of me "

Rick looks at Morty now.

" really you can't sleep because of that ?,damn Morty I'm fine and don't blame yourself it'll take more then a elder leech like that to kill your grandfather "

" Really?"

" You uurrp bet " 

Morty falls into Rick after he said this and closes his eyes.  
Rick looks at Morty for a moment before he goes back to watching the television.

" grandpa?"

" hm "

" can you sing again ?"

Rick looks at Morty with a tilt of his head.

" what my voice that uurrp smootheing ?"

He feels Mortys head nod at this.  
Rick shrugs.

" Alright "

Rick clears his throat before he starts to sing.

' Are you insane like me?   
Been in pain like me?  
Bought a hundred dollar bottle of champagne like me?  
Just to pour that motherfucker down the drain like me?  
Would you use your water bill to dry the stain like me?

Are you high enough without the Mary Jane like me?  
Do you tear yourself apart to entertain like me?  
Do the people whisper 'bout you on the train like me?  
Saying that you shouldn't waste your pretty face like me?

And all the people say  
You can't wake up, this is not a dream  
You're part of a machine, you are not a human being  
With your face all made up, living on a screen  
Low on self esteem, so you run on gasoline

I think there's a flaw in my code  
These voices won't leave me alone  
Well my heart is gold and my hands are cold

Are you deranged like me?  
Are you strange like me?  
Lighting matches just to swallow up the flame like me?  
Do you call yourself a fucking hurricane like me?  
Pointing fingers 'cause you'll never take the blame like me?

And all the people say  
You can't wake up, this is not a dream  
You're part of a machine, you are not a human being  
With your face all made up, living on a screen  
Low on self esteem, so you run on gasoline

I think there's a flaw in my code  
These voices won't leave me alone  
Well my heart is gold and my hands are cold '

 

When Rick finishes the song Morty is fast asleep  
He lets his head fall back against the back of the couch. Closing his eyes to get some sleep but ends up listening to the sound of Mortys even breathing.  
It was like that up till Summer who came down stairs.

" Morning grandpa Rick "

" Morning Sum sum "

He hears Summer go into the bathroom.  
He manages to get out of beneath Morty so he can make the them brakefrest.  
He pulls out his phone to see that it had a thirty five percent battery left which was enough to play some music while he cooked.   
Hitting shuffle the music starts to play the first song it begins to play was Hurt by nine inch nails.

" really depressing music "

He mutters not really going to change it as he pulls out the required ingredients for French toast.  
Summer come in to help which he has her dip the bread in the cinnmon sugar egg wash while he cooked it on the skillet.  
The phone continues to play music which plays bullet by Hollywood undead.  
Which both Rick and Summer look at each other.

" Grandpa you have depressing music "

Rick couldn't help but nod to Summer's statement 

" Yeah your grandpa has magoir issues "

" oh well I hope you get better "

Summer says as she hands him another piece of egg washed bread which he takes setting it in the skillet.  
When they Finish making breakfast is when Morty come in.

" Morning buddy "

" Morning Morty "

Morty looks at over at them before giving them a smile.  
Rick turns off the music as he sets up the table.  
Summer and Morty take their seats start to serve themself while Rick got two glasses of milk for them.  
He sets the glasses on the milk down for them just as the door bell rings.  
All three of them look at the door hearing door bell again.   
Rick walks over to the door and opens it.  
A delivery service man stands there.

" Mr.Sanchez? "

Rick looks at him with a rised eyebrow.

" Yeah "

He hands Rick a clipboard.

" Sign this "

Rick takes the clipboard reading the paper to see it's a package slip before he signs it.  
He hands it back as the man trades it for the middem sized box.

" Thanks, have a great day " 

The man says as he goes back to his truck.

Rick looks down at the package as he shuts the door with his foot. Heading back into kitchen.

" What ya get grandpa ?"

Rick sats the package down.

" I don't know "

He says he turns one of his nails in to a talon as he opens the box.  
He pulls out a letter or note.

[ Sorry for not replying to your text, I was busy with something and I hope you love it cause I had fun! ]

Rick rises an eyebrow at this as he leans forward to peer into the box only back away from the box falling on his ass putting his hands on over his ears while he shakedhis head.  
Both Summer and Morty look at their Grandfather.  
Summer gets up and reaches for the box.

" Summer NO !"

The box falls down just as Morty and Summer scream as they hide their faces into Rick's chest.  
Cause what stared at them was the head of Diane Rick's ex wife


	11. Chapter eleven

Stan stared at the gruesome sight before him.  
The decapitate women with her chest cavity open to review all of her organs even if her heart was missing, her fingertips have been burned off.

" Stanley we won't know who jane doe is without the head or fingerprints "

His medical specialist Abby says.

Stan opens his mouth to say something when his phone rings. He pulls it out and looks at it seeing it says Rick was calling him, Stan answers.

" Rick wants up "

All he could hear was dead silence.

" Rick ?" 

" Stan?… fuck…Jesus christ..."

" Rick breath what's wrong "

" Jesus…Stan….where do I began "

" Rick start at the beginning "

" got a package…Jesus Stan "

Stan pitches the bridge of his nose Rick was shaking up which was a rear occurrence and he was babbling making no sense but he called him which ment it was bad that Rick need help.

" Rick I'm on my way "

Stan hangs up.

He looks to see that Abby and the crew where finished collecting evidence.

" Abby, Tyler you both coming with me "

" why ?" Tyler asked

" we're going to see my friend Rick "

" the dragon from yesterday why ?"

" that's what I want to find out "

Stan drove to Ricks place pulling up to the crib.  
He, Abby and Tyler walk up to the door. He knocks on the front door waited till it opens to see Bridperson.

" Stan what are you here for the package ? "

Stan rises an eyebrow at this.

" Rick mentioned about it "

Bridperson moved letting them in.

" Summer and Morty are in the living room, they are listening to some music called classic to calm them "

" and Rick?"

" He is numbing himself "

Stan sighs he understood that saying meaning Rick was drinking.

Bridperson leads them to the kitchen.  
Stan sees Rick leaning against the fridge with a bottle of alcohol in his right hand.  
Rick had a blank expression on his face as he takes a drink from the bottle.

" Rick ?"

Rick lets his head fall back slightly towards Stan's direction.  
He doesn't say a word he just makes a guesser towards the other side of the counter before going back to numbing himself.  
Stan walks over Stepping over one of Rick's legs to see what Rick pointed to.

" Jesus Christ " 

He says as he takes a step back in shock at the sight of Diane Sanchez head.

" that's what I said " 

Rick chuckles.  
Stan looks back at him knowing that it's the alcohol talking and Rick was in pain.  
He looks at Bridperson.

" Summer and Morty?"

" They saw it yes but Trish is on her way with a mind wiping potion to rid them of the memory "

Stan sighs as much as he would say let them keep it.  
It's be to traumatic for them after being in a car crash seeing their parents being put in body bags and now getting a decapitated head of their grandmother.  
Rick was doing what's best for them plus Rick would be more talkative right now then when he's Sober.  
Stan walks back to Rick and kneels down beside him.  
Rick watches him.

" do you know who sent you the package ?"

" probably my stalker friend "

" stalker? "

" yeah he sends me texts on the my phone"

Stan looks at Birdperson who shrugs not knowing anything either.

" can I see the phone "

" on the counter top but it might urrrp be dead "

Stan gets up walks over the the counter Rick gussers to.  
He picks it up and swipes the phone open going for the messages.  
Stan reads all the sent messages from the unknown number.

" they seem to know you Rick " 

" people know me more then I know them " 

Stan nods in understanding he calls Abby over to check the head.  
She walks over exams it.

" well the good news we found the head to the body "

She says.

Stan lets out a sigh not really what he wanted to hear.  
He looks back at Rick who has the bottle upside down looking into it.  
Stan walks back over to him getting eye level with the drunk dragon.

" Rick i need you to remember if anyone out of the ordinary stood out to you, cause this person knows you a follows you "

Rick looks at Stan for a long moment before looking up thinking. 

" maybe I don't know "

" Rick the maybe tell me it might be our suspect "

Rick looks back down at Stan.

" I don't know they wore a dark clothes kept their hood up, they had no scent or aura "

" So he was a undead "

Rick lets his head fall to the side.

" What?, no he had a heartbeat just no scent like he wasn't born yet i don't know, your making my brain hurt "

Rick says as he falls over onto his side away from Stan.  
Bridperson steps up behind Stan.

" I believe he is done talking to you Stan " 

Stan sighs knowing that Birdperson was right.

He gets up.

" Tyler !"

Tyler walks into the kitchen.

" what up boss ?"

" I need you walk around the house see if anything stands out to you "

Tyler lets out a huff of air before he nods doing what Stan asks.  
Tyler walks around the house useing his seer eyes but not getting anything that stands out till he gets into the backyard was when it goes wild.  
Cause he saw human shadowy figure stood looking at up at the one of the rooms.  
He moves closer to get a better look only for the thing to move start chocking him.  
He struggles trying to brake from its grasp but to no avail as his vision starts to fade.  
Till the thing lets him go before disappearing.  
He looks to see Trish standing there with her hand up her bracelet glowing.

" Shit, that was a shade "

" A shade? " 

He chokes out.

" it's a shadow of a person it moves to do its owners will and it probably was observing till you saw it was ordered to kill you " 

" sounds like something a wizard can do "

" no it's something more dangerous "

" like what ?"

" I don't know a demon or something "

Tyler and Trish stare at one another.

" So what was it looking at?, I saw you looked up at the house "

Tyler turns looking at where the shade was looking at.

" it was looking at that room "

" yeah I think Rick has a problem " 

" why ?"

" cause that window up there it was looking at was Rick's room "

They stare at the room window unaware of a person standing among the forest treeline in black hoodie watching them while bitting his thumb nail.

" Damn it "

He mutters


End file.
